Returned Angel
by strawberiwine3089
Summary: She'd always loved the rain, especially when it stormed. But when a lost friend comes back one stormy night, her life changes forever.


**A/N:** Okay I re-updated this one. A lot of people said they were confused, so please read and review, if you're still confused please tell me what exactly confuses you, and I'll better explain. And, yes, I do realize that this is very different from the other two stories I have written. Also, look for me at I've got at least two stories going up there.

* * *

I'd always loved her. Ever since the summer she stayed at the borrow. She was a part of the "_trio_." But she would be Ron's girl. It had been that way since her 6th year. They would constantly sneak out to snog in an abandoned classroom, and I would have to suffer through her stories. A year came and went and the relationship got more complicated, and she came back a woman instead of the innocent angel she once was. she quickly got wrapped up in Ron's irrestible charm, and I became a fading memory of a past friendship. We had a falling out, and I hadnt spoken to her since.

* * *

So it surprised me to see her standing on my doorstep, five years later. It was raining outside and she was a bit damp, and her eyes revealed that she had been crying. I couldnt help but stare in disbelief, five years without so much as an owl, asking how I was doing and now, here she was, in all her beauty.

"Can I come in?" We stood there for a minute before her soft voice broke the night air. I wanted to say no, push her away like she'd done to me, but instead I stepped aside and allowed her in. Without saying a word to her, I walked into the guest bathroom, grabbed two towels and a night shirt, then walked back. I gestured to the small guest room, and she walked inside to change.

While she changed I put on some tea, and took a moment to gather my thoughts. I heard her open the door and I figured she had gone into the living room. I poured two cups of tea, and joined her. I found her sitting on the couch, legs crossed, looking at her hands which were resting in her lap. I handed her a cup of tea, and took a seat in the lounge chair across from her. I made no effort at a conversation, just enjoyed the sound of the pounding rain outside. She looked around my livingroom, her eyes falling on everything that was in it, including me.

"I like what you've done with the place." She sniffled from over her tea cup. I knew she would like it. That was one of the reasons why i decorated it the way I did. The livingroom walls were a deep apple red, with tan and brown accents around the room. I had high reaching ceilings, much higher than most flats, and beautiful wall length windows. I didnt say anything, simply acknowledged that she had said something. I continued to watch her from my nice comfy chair, she seemed to fidget with anticipation.

"Arent you going to ask why i'm here?" She suddenly asked looking up from her tea, a faint smile spreading across her face.

"No." I said rather hostile. I knew she would tell me in due time, it was just a matter of waiting.

"Oh." She looked down at her cup, with hurt smeared across her face (along with mascara). She traced the rim of her cup with her finger and let another few minutes of silence pass between us. It had taken her five minutes to get up the courage to speak again.

"He left me." She abruptly said as she started to cry. I could never stand it when she cried, she just seemed so helpless and I wanted to make her feel better.

I couldnt speak yet, I knew she needed to get everything off her chest. Plus I couldnt help but think that Ron leaving was my secret revenge, for all the times she had hurt me. It was for all the times she would ask me to cover for her,  
as the two of them snuck off in school, snogging in some empty classroom. And then she'd have the nerve to apparate back to the room, and wake me with all the details. I would never forget when they took snogging to a whole new level, the stories tore me up inside, just like he did to her.

"he left me." She repeated. For a second I thought she was trying to get my attention, but i realized she had said it in disbelief. "For some girl named Lindsay." She spoke with a venom, and I figured now was as good a time as any to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly, setting aside my tea.

"No your not. I know you were mad at me, when I graduated." She said spitefully.

"Well what did you expect? You abandoned me for Ron, the bloody asshole that he is. After you graduated I didnt get so much as one owl from you. Not one. You've been gone five years. When was the last time you called to see how I was doing? Not even on my birthday or Christmas." The anger and jealousy was rising in me. She was right I wasnt sorry, but I did feel bad.

"Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry. I was a terrible friend." She started to cry into her hands. I couldnt help but feel guilty now.

"No, dont say that. You werent a terrible friend. I... I understand." I looked away from her, the pain just too real. I shut my eyes, trying to think, and it took me awhile to open them again. When I did she spoke.

"I... I've really missed you." She said it plainly as she looked meaningfully at me.

* * *

"Tell me, Why is it you arent involved with anyone." She asked. She was now sprawled out on the floor, her head resting on a throw pillow. We had been catching up for the past two hours, the pain slowly subsiding. When she asked this question I had to look away. How do you tell someone that the reason you arent involved with anyone is because you've secretly been in love with them, for almost 6 years.

"Oh I dont know." I lied, trying to convince her.

"Oh rubbish. You're a very bad liar you know that?" She laughed propping herself up on her elbows. She looked me up and down as I began to protest.

"I am not. And i'm not lying." I was still trying to convince her.

"Oh please! Your ears almost matched your hair when i asked you that question. Now please. We already know why i'm single." She teased now sitting with her legs crossed.

"Because I'm inlove with someone, the just don't realize it." I said quietly. I grimaced as he gasped in delight.

"You, the girl who doesn't believe in love? Who is he?" She asked leaning forward slightly, exposing her cleavage. I had to turn away from her.

"No one. Beside's it'll never work between us." I said this to get her off my back and to convince myself.

"Oh rubbish. Why wouldnt anyone want to be with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Please just drop it." I begged harshly, and she instantly recoiled.

"Okay." She seemed hurt, but i didnt care. I couldnt face her.

* * *

Time passed, and we continued to talk. She finally excused herself to use the bathroom. I for the first time since she'd showed up, took a deep breath to collect my thoughts. I buried my face in my hands, and just stayed there, listening to the falling rain. 

Hermione's hands on my leg startled me and I looked up. Her big brown eyes were close to my face. The look in her eyes was one i'd never seen before.

"What's wrong?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Nothing." I turned away hiding my pain from her, but her delicate hand reached up and pulled my face back towards hers.

"I really have missed you." She leaned in unhesitantly and kissed my throbbing lips. We stayed like that for what seemed like ever. I pulled away slowly, confused by this.

We both looked at each other for a minute, just searching each others eyes, before both of us continued to kiss,  
entangling our fingers in the others hair.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to end there for now... but i'm sure you can guess what's coming next!


End file.
